TWO MONTH
by hhibin
Summary: Akibat dari misi konyol Shino, Tenten harus menanggung beban misi itu bersama Shino dan seorang anak yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Mampukah Tenten menanggung beban itu hinggah 2 bulan bersama 2 orang yang merepotkan itu? Gambar bukan pumnya kita ye.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO PUMYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **TWO MONTH  
**

 **SHINO.A X TENTEN (Hhibin)**

 **Rating : T**

 **NOTE : TYPO DIMANA-MANA, EYDNYA JUGA KAGA TAU BENER APA KAGA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tenten-chan aku juga akan push up seperti mu. Neji kau tidak ikut push up lagi? kita hanya mengikuti sisanya saja yaitu 234X lagi. Ayo Neji," ajak Lee semangat.

"Sudah kau saja, jujur aku lelah. Gomen Tenten aku tidak bisa ikut push up lagi," ucap Neji dan mulai menyeder kepohon yang ada disampingnya.

"Iya tidak apa Neji. Arigato gozaimasu ya Lee."

"Iya, ayo kita lakukan lagi agar bisa cepat-cepat makan dikedai ichiraku," ucap Lee semangat. Tenten yang mendengar nada semangat Lee itu langsung ikut bersemangat.

Baru ada 5X push up, Kakasih-sensei tiba-tiba datang lagi ketempat latihan tim Gai. Mereka bertiga langsung menampakan raut wajah bingung, pertanyaan pertama dikepala mereka adalah kenapa Kakasih-sensei datang lagi kesini? Bukannya tadi ia sudah pergi bersama Gai-sensei karena memang Gai-sensei dipanggil Hokage-sama.

"Hai. Kalian semua tidak termasuk Tenten dipanggil Tsunade-sama, ikut aku," ucap Kakasih. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakasih-sensei langsung pergi diikuti Lee dan Neji.

"Tenten kami menunggumu di kedai ichiraku. Tapi kalau kami tidak ada disana, kami berarti mendapat misi. Ayo Lee," ucap Neji pada Lee.

"Iya, sampai nanti Tenten-chan."

"Iya, jangan pergi sebelum aku datang ya Lee Neji," teriak Tenten pada 2 orang teman satu timnya itu. 2 orang yang berbeda karakternya itu hanya mengangguk kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih harus melakukan push up. Tenten mendapat latihan paling keras dari Gai-sensei karena ia banyak mengeluh ketika latihan. Maka dari itu Gai ingin muridnya ini tidak banyak mengeluh seperti Lee dan Neji. Tapi setidaknya Gai-sensei tau lah kalau muridnya yang satu ini seorang perempuan, stamina dan tenaganya pun sudah pasti berbeda dengan Lee dan juga Neji yang seorang laki-laki. Itu adalah faktor utama penyebab Tenten menjadi sering mengeluh ketika latihan.

"Menyebalkan sekalih. Kenapa hanya aku saja yang latihannya lebih berat. Dasar kejam kau Gai-sensei."

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Tenten ketika mendapatkan perlakuan yang berbeda. Tenten tau kalau gurunya itu melakukan ini semua untuknya, tapi setidaknya ia harus mengerti kondisi muridnya sendiri.

"1.234, huft... Akhirnya aku selesai," ucap Tenten lemas. Ia langsung terkapar di rerumputan kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"AAAAA...menyebalkan," teriak Tenten. Ia kesal dan sedikit dendam dengan Gai-sensei yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak didepan gurunya itu dan mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya pada gurunya itu.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan berubah. Aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi, lihat saja Gai-sensei," ucap Tenten dan tersenyum aneh. Itu adalah senyuman aneh yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan. Kalau Ino yang melihatnya pasti akan bilang 'senyum mu itu aneh, dan itu membuat kami takut'. Gara-gara ada pikiran itu dikepalanya, Tenten langsung mengubah senyum anehnya menjadi senyum yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini. Huft.. aku rasa ini karena aku lelah," ucap Tenten yang biacara pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Neji dan Lee sudah menungguku."

Tenten langsung bangun dan menepuk-nepuk celananya kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan timnya itu.

"Huaaa...Hiks...Hikss.."

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak bercampur tangis. Semakin lama tangisan dan teriakan itu semakin kencang.

Dengan perasaan penasaran, Tenten balik lagi ketempat latihannya dan berjalan mengikuti suara itu.

"Ternyata dari sana."

Tenten mulai berjalan lebih dalam sampai melewati tempat latihannya, tanpa sadar ia sudah ada di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Dengan rasa penasaran yang lebih dari sebelumnya ia tetap mencari tau siapa yang menangis hinggah seperti itu dan disaat yang tepat ia melihat seorang pria yang berjongkok dihadapan seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 3 tahun. Anak itu menangis dengan sesegukkan, sedangkan pria itu sedang mencoba mendiamkannya. Karena masih penasaran dengan hal didepannya ini, Tenten langsung bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan mulai memperhatikannya.

"Sudahlah kau berhenti menangis dan berteriak. Itu semua membuat telinga ku sakit anak kecil," ucap pelan pria itu dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia langsung melemparkan banyak kunainya kearah Tenten. Tenten yang tidak menyadarinya dan tidak sempat menghindar hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sekarang Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya karena kunai-kunai itu meleset dan hanya satu kunai yang berhasil menggores pipi kanannya. Tenten masih bisa bersyukur.

"Keluar kau, aku sudah menyadarinya," ucap pria yang membelakangi Tenten. Tenten pun keluar dari semak-semak itu dan berjalan kearah pria yang masih memblakanginya.

"Oh rupanya kau sudah tau ya. Aku kira kau tidak tau," ucap Tenten canggung. Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit kaget akibat kunai yang dilemparkan orang ini tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya agar orang yang memblakanginya itu tidak tau. Dengan tatapan ingin tau,Tenten mulai memperhatikan pria dan anak kecil dididepannya dengan serius.

Ciri pertama yang ia lihat dari pria dan anak kecil didepannya itu Rambut jabrik berwarna Coklat. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan pria yang memblakanginya itu, tapi masalah terbesarnya ia sama sekalih tidak mengenal anak kecil yang sekarang juga memerhatikannya. Tenten juga baru sadar kalau anak kecil yang menangis didepannya itu tau-tau sudah berhenti menangis ketika Tenten memperhatikannya.

"Cepat katakan urusanmu," tanya pria itu dingin dan berbalik badan kearah Tenten.

Tenten langsung memblalakan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika tau siapa orang yang melemparkan kunai kearahnya tadi.

"SHINO."

"Tenten."

Ucap mereka berbarengan dengan nada yang jauh berbeda. Tenten kaget sedangkan Shino datar seperti wajahnya.

"Ini kau, kenapa kau melemparkan kunai kearah ku. Kau ingin membunuh teman mu sendiri apa hah? dasar aneh," ucap Tenten menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Shino. Ia kesal dengan orang yang dihadapannya ini, gara-gara dia pipi kananya tergores. Shino yang ditunjuk-tunjuk hanya diam tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tenten tadi.

"Jika tidak ada urusan pergilah, aku juga minta maaf karna tidak mengenali chakramu itu," ucap Shino dengan nada yang biasa ia keluarkan. Kalian tau sendiri kan bagaimana nada bicara Shino itu?

Kedua rahang Tenten langsung mengeras ketika ia mendengar perkataan Shino tadi. 'Jika tidak ada urusan pergilah'. Kedua tangannya mulai mengepal, kuku jarinya juga sudah mulai memutih perlahan. Jika tidak memandang orang ini temannya, sudah pasti Tenten akan melemparkan tinjunya ke arah wajah manusia yang memasang tampang tanpa dosa ini.

"Oh kau mengusirku, baiklah aku akan pergi Aburame-sama," ucap Tenten kesal. Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya dan tersenyum palsu kearah Shino.

"Kenapa banyak orang yang menyebalkan hari ini," ucap Tenten pelan. Ia kesal dengan semua orang karena semua orang yang ia temui hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Dengan suasana hati yang masih kesal, ia langsung berbalik badan berniat pergi dari hadapan pria yang kalau bicara itu langsung membuat sakit hati. Contohnya seperti tadi lah.

Baru beberapa langkah Tenten melangkah, sebuah tangan kecil menahan tangannya. Tenten yang menyadarinya pun menatap tangan kecil yang menahannya dan berhenti dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten dengan nada kesal. Ia masih kesal dengan Shino dan Gai-sensei yang merusak mood nya hari ini.

"Kaasan," panggil anak itu dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Hah? Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi. Coba bicara lagi."

Tenten langsung berjongkok dihadapan anak laki-laki disebelahnya itu dan mendekatkan telinganya di depan anak itu.

"Kaasan," panggil anak itu sekalih lagi. Anak itu mulai mengambil sesuatu di kantong celana yang sedang ia pakai ini. Tenten hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak ini tanpa mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mungil anak ini.

 _ **TENTEN POV**_

 _Apa yang dilakukan anak ini? gerak geriknya sangat aneh. Benda apa yang akan dikeluarkan anak ini? senjatakah? kalau memang iya aku sedikit tidak percaya jika anak sekecil ini sudah memegang hal yang mengerikan seperti itu._

 _"Ini berdarah," ucap anak ini. Anak ini ternyata mengeluarkan semacam kain bersih dan mengusap darah dipipi kanan ku. Sejujurnya aku terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan anak ini padaku. Kalau tidak ada Shino disini, sudah pasti aku akan meneteskan air mata ala Ino ketika proses pemburuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk akatsuki. Sejujurnya aku bingung kenapa Ino menangisi seorang laki-laki yang tidak jelas hidupnya itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan membuang-buang air mataku untuk seorang yang bentuknya seperti Sasuke itulah. Hey, kenapa jadi membahas pria tidak jelas seperti Sasuke?..._

 ** _TENTEN POV END_**

Tenten langsung tersadar ketika anak laki-laki ini masih mengusap darah dipipi kanannya dengan lembut. Tenten yang terharu dengan sikap perhatian anak itu masih belum sadar dengan ucapan anak ini dan pikiran tentang menangis ala Ino langsung hilang dalam sekejap.

"Tadi kau bilang aku ini apa? Kaasan?," tanya Tenten setelah ia sadar apa yang dikatakan anak itu tadi. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk ketika ditanya Tenten.

1

2

3

"Hahhh!? Aku ini bukan Kaasan mu anak kecil," ucap Tenten syok. Ia reflek jatuh kebelakang saking syoknya dengan apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Memang wajahnya Tenten itu tua, sampai-sampai anak ini memanggilnya Kaasan.

Perlahan raut wajah anak ini mulai berubah, lekuk bibirnya mulai turun kebawah, air matanya yang masih tersisah tadi perlahan mulai mengenang lagi dipelupuk matanya.

 _Tess._

Anak itu menangis lagi.

"Hiks...Hiks... Huaaa..."

Tangis anak ini semakin pecah ketika mendengar perkataan Tenten yang bilang ia bukan ibunya.

Shino yang memperhatikannya mulai menghampiri Tenten dan anak itu.

"Kaasan mu ini hanya bercanda. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya, benarkan Kaasan?" ucap Shino lembut. 360 derajat berbeda sekalih dengan nada ketika berbicara dengan orang yang seumuran ataupun lebih tua darinya. Tenten yang melihat pemandangan didepannya bingung dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari 2 orang laki-laki berbeda usia yang aneh ini.

"Kaasan?" panggil Shino sekali lagi.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau memanggilku Kaasan juga. Kau jangan aneh-aneh Shino," ucap Tenten kesal bercampur marah dan nada bicara Tenten mulai meninggi. Bagaimana mungkin teman yang seumuran dengannya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan **Kaasan** juga? Garis bawahi **_Kaasan._**

"Huaaa...Hiks..Hiks...Huaa...Hiks.."

Tangisan anak ini semakin pecah dan keras daripada sebelumnya setelah mendengar nada bicara Tenten yang tinggi.

"Harusnya kau jawab saja Tenten. Kau membuat anak ini tambah menangis," ucap Shino tidak mau kalah dengan nada tinggi Tenten itu. Terjadilah adu mulut antara Tenten dan Shino yang sangat jarang sekalih kalian lihat. Ini adalah hal paling jarang, paling, dan paling yak.

"Dasar kau aaaaaneh."

Diakhir kalimat tadi Tenten menurunkan nada tingginya itu karena melihat tatapan dingin yang Shino berikan padanya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, memangnya kau pikir aku akan takut hah," ucap Tenten berusaha melawan tatapan mata dari balik kacamata hitam milik Shino itu. Shino yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Tenten tetap saja fokus menatap Tenten dengan dingin.

Perlahan-lahan sikap berani Tenten tadi mulai menciut.

"Iya-iya, maafkan Kaasan. Jadi jangan menangis lagi anak manis," ucap Tenten dengan senyum palsu yang ia keluarkan dan mengusap rambut jabrik kecoklatan anak ini. Setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten, anak ini langsung berhenti menangis. Tenten perlahan gantian mengusap air mata anak ini dengan lembut.

"Shino aku pergi," ucap Tenten dengan nada lemas. Ia lemas karena ditatap dingin oleh Shino. Gairah hidupnya tiba-tiba mulai menurun.

"Iya."

Baru Tenten ingin bangun, anak kecil ini menarik tangan Tenten lagi.

"Shino lakukan sesuatu, ini semua adalah masalah mu. Bawa anak ini padamu, aku harus segera pergi menemui Neji dan juga Lee," ucap Tenten dengan nada yang masih sama yaitu lemas dan tidak bergairah.

"Aku rasa itu tidak bisa. Anak ini ingin bersama mu, jadi ikutlah dengan ku dulu ketempat Hokage. Aku ingin memberi tahukan tentang anak ini karena aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang anak ini dan dari desa mana ia berasal, setelah itu baru kau boleh pergi," ucap Shino menjelaskan. Ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Tenten yang bingung bercampur marah. 'Dari mana ia berasal?' Tenten kira anak ini salah seorang anak dari klan Aburame, dan ternyata apa? anak ini bukan berasal dari klan Aburame. Terus kenapa anak ini bisa ada pada Shino?...

* * *

 **TWO MONTH**

"Hokage-sama aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu. Aku menemukan anak ini diperbatasan, dan aku rasa aku harus melaporkannya padamu," ucap Shino menjelaskan pada Tsunade ketika mereka bertiga sampai di ruangan Hokage ini.

"Kenapa ada Tenten disini? Aku hanya menugaskanmu saja kan Shino?," tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah bingung.

Tsunade mulai memperhatikan Tenten dan anak yang dibawa Shino. Anak yang dibawa Shino ini menggenggam tangan Tenten dengan erat, Tenten yang digenggam hanya balas menggenggam.

"Anak ini tidak ingin lepas dari Tenten ketika aku bertemu dengan Tenten tadi, maka dari itu aku juga membawanya. Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?," tanya Shino.

KAMI? Tenten hanya tersenyum tipis, sejak kapan ia menjalankan misi ini dengan Shino. Ingin rasanya ia bisa mempunyai kemampuan meleleh dengan mudah seperti teman Sasuke yaitu Suigetsu dan pergi dengan mudahnya entah kemana lah yang penting tidak berurusan dengan Shino Aburame.

"Kau sudah mengintrogasi anak ini?"

"Sudah. Anak ini tidak mau bicara sama sekalih, kata yang pertama ia keluarkan padaku dan Tenten adalah Tousan, Kaasan," jawab Shino menjelaskan.

Tsunade tampak berfikir dan menahan tawa setelah mendengar pernyataan Shino barusan, Tenten yang menyadari kalau Tsunade itu menahan tawa mulai kesal.

"Tertawa saja jika tidak kuat menahannya Tsunade-sama," ucap Tenten pelan hampir tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan. Bagaimana kalau ia dan Shino ditugaskan untuk mengintrogasi anak ini? Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti padanya.

"Baiklah, aku beri misi pada kalian berdua. Shino, Tenten kalian akan aku tugaskan mengintrogasi anak ini selama 2 bulan. Jadi aku harap kalian bersedia, dan anak ini harus kalian bawa kerumah kalian masing-masing karena mengingat anak ini menganggap kalian berdua ini orang tuanya. Jika tidak berhasil aku akan menyerahkannya pada tim Ibiki," ucap Tsunade.

Tenten langsung menampakan ekpresi orang yang sedang depresi berat ketika pikiran negatif itu terjadi padanya. Sedangkan Tsunade mulai memperhatikan Tenten, Shino, dan anak yang dibawanya itu bergantian. Rambut jabrik seperti Shino, warna matanya sama seperti Tenten. Dan wajahnya mirip gabungan Tenten dan Shino.

"Lagi pula kalau dilihat-lihat anak ini mirip dengan kalian berdua," ucap Tsunade asal.

Shino langsung mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Tsunade, sedangkan ekpresi yang dikeluarkan Tenten tambah parah daripada sebelumnya setelah mendengar ucapan Tsunade tadi.

"2 bulan dengan Shino...2 bulan ya..2 bulan ya...mirip ya... mirip ya.."

Ucapan Tenten terhenti ketika tau 2 bulan harus bersama Shino dan juga Hokage bilang anak ini mirip dengan mereka berdua. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan pusing. 2 kalimat itu mulai terngiang-ngiang dikepala Tenten.

"Aku bisa gila," ucap Tenten lemas dan kemudian pingsan ditempat.

 _ **#TBC**_

 _Ff ini saya buat karena waktu itu ada yang pengen fict Shino-Tenten dan juga dipencarian fict Shino-Ten bahasa indo kaga ada. Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih jiahahaha..._

 _Jadinya saya bikin aja yak kan hahaha._

 _ **RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **TWO MONTH (hhibin)**

 **TENTEN X SHINO.A**

 **RATING : T**

 **NOTE: TYPO DAN EYD GA JELAS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan perempuan bercepol dua itu mulai membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan ruangan rumah sakit ini.

"Kepala ku pusing," ucap Tenten pelan. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Kaasan," panggil seorang anak kecil yang duduk disamping kiri ranjang Tenten. Tenten langsung mengriytkan dahinya ketika melihat anak yang ia tidak kenal ada di sampingnya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaasan.

"Kaasan?" gumam Tenten.

Tenten langsung teringat dengan misi bodohnya dengan Shino.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang menyebabkan kau pingsan diruangan Hokage-sama tadi?" tanya seseorang yang ada dibelakang anak yang tadi memanggil dirinya Kaasan. Sudah pasti Tenten tau siapa orang itu, Shino Aburame yang membuat hidupnya kacau untuk dua bulan kedepan.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Tenten sinis. Shino hanya tersenyum sedikit mendengar jawaban dari Tenten yang bisa dibilang sinis itu.

"Kaasan," panggil anak itu lagi dan mulai menggenggam tangan Tenten. Tenten hanya diam tidak menanggapi panggilan ataupun membalas genggaman tangan anak ini. Shino yang menyadarinya mulai mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan anak itu dari Tenten.

"Lepaskan tangan orang itu, dia tidak suka padamu," ucap Shino dingin. Shino biasanya menyebut Tenten dengan sebutan Kaasan, dan kenapa ia sekarang menyebut Tenten dengan sebutan orang itu?...

 _Aneh._

Gerakan Shino juga masih sama yaitu mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan anak ini dengan Tenten. Tenten langsung menatap wajah Shino dengan sinis ketika tau Shino melakukan hal aneh, Shino yang menyadarinya mulai balik menatap Tenten.

"Aku tau jika kau tidak suka dengan anak ini, daripada kau menyakiti anak ini dengan sikap mu. Lebih baik kau mengatakannya pada Hokage-sama bahwa kau tidak bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan ku. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari orang ini anak kecil," ucap Shino dingin. Ia masih mencoba melepaskannya, tapi anak ini semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Kubilang lepaskan anak kecil," perintah Shino sekalih lagi. Anak ini masih saja tidak menghiraukan Shino dan masih saja menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Shino! kenapa kau bertindak kasar pada anak ini. Kau tidak lihat apa, anak ini masih mau denganku," ucap Tenten dengan nada tinggi. Ia kesal dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya ini, kenapa ia berbicara seolah-olah Tenten membencinya padahal memang iya Tenten membencinya.

"Iya memang anak ini masih mau denganmu, tapi kau tidak mau dengannya kan?" tanya Shino lebih dingin dari pada sebelumnya. Tenten yang tadi kesal dengan Shino langsung diam tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Tenten langsung merasa skak mat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari orang didepannya ini. Shino jika berkata memang sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada sekarang ini walaupun itu sedikit menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

"Aku tau jawabannya Tenten. Lebih baik kau jangan jadi orang yang naif."

Setelah mengatakan itu Shino langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenten dan anak ini yang nantinya akan menjadi misi mereka.

"Kaasan, Daijoubu?" ucap anak ini pelan. Tenten langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut anak kecil didepannya ini.

Benar yang dikatakan Shino, itu semua akan menyakitinya.

"Hmm," jawab Tenten dan tersenyun tulus ke arah anak ini. Senyuman ini berbeda dari pada senyuman yang ia berikan pertama kali pada anak ini, senyuman ini terkesan asli dan juga tulus tidak seperti senyum palsu pertama kali yang ia berikan.

* * *

 **TWO MONTH**

"Hey Shino. Kau dari mana saja? kami berdua mencarimu dan juga... kenapa kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Apa saudaramu ada yang sakit?" tanya Kiba ketika melihat Shino keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha. Seharusnya ia tanya apa kau sakit? bukan malah bertanya apa saudaramu ada yang sakit, dasar Kiba.

"Tidak ada. Ada apa kalian mencari ku?"

Kiba hanya menatap malas manusia didepannya ini, setidaknya jangan langsung to the point juga. Basa-basi lah sedikit.

"Heh..dasar kau ini. Kurenai-sensei bilang kita harus latihan kombinasi tim lagi agar tidak kalah dengan Tim yang lain. Ayo Shino," ucap Kiba menjelaskan. Tapi nampaknya tidak ada pergerakan tanda-tanda dari Shino yang ingin ikut ajakan Hinata dan Kiba.

"Kenapa Shino-kun? Apa Shino-kun ada misi?" tanya Hinata ketika menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Shino.

"Iya aku ada misi, dan juga Tenten sekarang sedang di rawat dirumah sakit."

Kiba langsung menatap Shino dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Tenten dirawat? Terus apa hubungannya?

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Kau bilang Tenten dirawat? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Bilang saja jika kau tidak mau latihan," ucap Kiba blak-blakan. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan dua orang ini.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin latihan. Tapi ini jelas ada urusannya dengan ku, aku pergi dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu ia langsung meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata. Kiba yang orangnya gampang terpancing pun mulai emosi.

"DASAR! TEMAN MACAM APA KAU," teriak Kiba kesal. Hinata hanya terkekeh dengan perkataan Kiba, beginilah jika dua orang pria di timnya ini sedang bertengkar. Yang satu emosian, dan yang satu tidak menanggapinya bagaikan angin berlalu.

"Hehe...sudah lah Kiba-kun. Shino-kun mungkin benar ia ada misi. Ayo kita latihan berdua saja," ucap Hinata dan menarik lengan baju Kiba agar pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha, tiba-tiba seseorang meneriaki nama mereka.

"Tenten? Ada apa memanggil kami?" tanya Kiba bingung. Tenten perlahan mulai mengatur nafasnya dan anak yang disebelah Tenten pun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu mengatur nafasnya akibat berlarian mengejar 2 orang ini.

"Kalian lihat Shino tidak?"

"Iya. Kami melihatnya, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kiba bingung. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Tenten mencari Shino, dan juga Shino dan Tenten terlihat aneh.

"Dia pergi kearah mana? Cepat katakan padaku Kiba, Hinata-chan."

"Kearah sana, kenapa kau mencarinya Tenten?" tanya Hinata bingung dan menunjukan arah kanan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah kita akan bertemu dengan Tousan, ayo Shino kecil," ucap Tenten semangat pada anak kecil berambut jabrik disampingnya itu. Anak kecil itupun sama semangatnya seperti Tenten.

"Arigato Gozaimasu ya. Kami pergi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka langsung meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata yang bingung setengah mati.

"Tousan?"

"Shino kecil?"

"Jadi hubungan mereka itu...APA!" teriak Kiba frustasi setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten yang bilang Tousan dan Shino kecil.

"Apa itu anak mereka?" gumam Hinata penasaran. Sedangkan Kiba mulai frustasi dengan apa yang didengar barusan olehnya.

"Aku rasa kepalaku mulai pusing," ucap Kiba dan mulai memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku juga sama Kiba-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang dan latihanya besok saja. Ayo Kiba kun," timpal Hinata dan memegangi kepalanya yang sama pusingnya dengan Kiba.

Di perjalanan menuju Shino, Tenten dan Shino kecil tidak henti-hentinya tertawa dan tersenyum. Sesekali juga Tenten berlaku lucu agar anak yang berlari disampingnya ini tertawa dan benar anak ini tertawa puas. Mereka berdua pun berhenti jauh dibelakang Shino ketika melihat Shino sedang berjalan sendirian entah kemana lah.

"Hey itu Tousan mu, cepat kejutkan dia," perintah Tenten. Anak ini hanya menurut dan berlari kencang ke arah Shino.

"TOUSAN," teriak anak ini senang dan langsung memeluk kaki Shino.

"Kenapa bisa sampai disini? Mana Tenten?" tanya Shino bingung dan sedikit kaget juga. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang memeluk kakimu ketika sedang berjalan sendirian. Anak ini tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk kebelakang. Shino pun mengikuti petunjuk anak di bawahnya ini dan menengok kebelakang.

Terlihat lah Tenten yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

"Gomen ya Shino," teriak Tenten dan berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Sudah tidak pusing?"

"Tidak Hehe..."

"Baguslah."

Diantara mereka pun tidak ada yang berbicara. Suasana disekitar mereka juga mendadak menjadi terasa sunyi tapi padahal beda sekalih dengan keadaan lalu lalang yang terlihat.

"Emm...Shino aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" tanya Tenten ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Emm... aku harus bertemu Lee dan juga Neji. Hampir 1 jam aku telat, jadi maksudku... tolong jaga anak ini ya Shino-kun," ucap Tenten dan menambahkan ucapan Kun pada Shino agar terlihat lebih akrab. Shino hanya menatap Tenten datar, sedangkan Tenten menatap Shino dengan tatapan Puppy Eyes dan itu sukses membuat Shino takut.

"Kau jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti Akamaru," ucap Shino pelan. Tenten yang sadar bahwa Shino bilang tatapannya seperti Akamaru langsung merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan seseorang yang marah. Memang benar Shino itu jika berkata langsung membuat sakit hati.

"Dasar. Kau tidak sadar apa! aku ini sedang meminta tolong dengan cara seperti Ino dan Sakura yang mereka bilang itu ampuh untuk semua pria. Dan ternyata apa? tatapan itu tidak ampuh untukmu. Apa jangan-jangan kau bukan pria," ucap Tenten dengan nada kesal bercampur mengejek. Shino yang mendengar perkataan mengejek Tenten mulai mendekati Tenten.

"Apa maksud mu Kaasan?" tanya Shino pelan dan terdengar sangat horor ditelinga Tenten.

"Kau pikir aku akan takut seperti waktu itu, dasar. Cepat tolonglah, aku sudah sangat telat," jawab Tenten malas. Shino hanya diam tidak memberikan respon dari perkataan Tenten tadi.

"HEY, cepatlah. Jika kau tidak menolongku juga tidak apa, kalau begitu... akupergi," ucap Tenten cepat. Baru ingin berlari, tiba-tiba leher bajunya ditarik oleh Shino.

 _Brukk_

Tenten jatuh tepat didepan Shino.

"YAKK! KAU MENYEBALKAN SHINO," teriak Tenten kesal.

"Kau harus tunggu jawabanku dulu jangan seenaknya seperti itu."

"HAH?! ITU LAMA SHINO-KUN," teriak Tenten kesal dan tanpa sadar ia menambahkan kalimat Kun lagi dibelakang nama Shino.

"Ehe..he...hehe.."

Anak yang berada di samping mereka tiba-tiba tertawa melihat Tenten dan Shino yang bertengkar itu. Tenten dan Shino langsung menatap anak itu bingung.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Tenten dan Shino berbarengan. Anak ini hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau anak ini saja yang menentukan, aku boleh pergi atau tidak. Setuju?" tanya Tenten.

"Baiklah. Kaasan mu ini ingin pergi bersama teman-temannya, apa boleh?" tanya Shino lembut dan masih memegangi leher baju Tenten.

"Hmm," jawab anak ini. Tenten langsung tersenyum senang dan menepuk tangan Shino agar melepaskan pegangan tangan Shino dileher bajunya. Ia mulai menepuk-nepuk celananya dan perlahan ia berjongkok dihadapan anak ini.

"Lihat kan. Arigato Gozaimasu, aku pergi dulu, kita bertemu 1 jam disini lagi," ucap Tenten dan mencium pipi anak itu sebelum pergi.

Shino yang melihat pemandangan didepannya itu mendadak tersenyum sedikit, itupun tanpa sadar ye.

Diperjalanan menuju kedai Ichiraku, tidak henti-hentinya Tenten menggrutu. Siapa juga yang tidak akan menggrutu jika perjalanannya dihambat selama 1 jam oleh orang yang menyebalkan seperti Shino Aburame. Hanya butuh 10 menit, Tenten akhirnya sampai di Ichiraku. Dengan wajah penuh harap, Tenten langsung masuk kedalam dan duduk manis.

"Paman, apa tadi teman setimku sudah datang?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Iya. baru 30 menit yang lalu mereka pergi bersama sensei kalian. Jadi ingin pesan apa Tenten?" tanya paman Teuchi. Tenten yang mendengar penjelasan paman didepannya ini, mulai kehilangan nafsu makannya. Padahal ia buru-buru datang kesini kan niatnya ingin makan dan ingin bercerita pada 2 orang teman satu timnya itu. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya, buktinya semua yang sudah direncanakannya gagal total.

"Tenten?" panggil paman Teuchi.

"Gomen paman. Aku tidak jadi pesan," jawab Tenten dan langsung keluar dari kedai Ichiraku. Tiba-tiba ia langsung berpikiran pasti temannya itu sedang berkumpul di rumah Neji, sudah pasti. Dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu ingin bercerita, Tenten berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kediaman klan Hyuga. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia sampai di kediaman Hyuga, ia tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Hanabi yang sedang duduk dibangku taman.

"Hanabi," panggil Tenten dan mulai berjalan kearah Hanabi yang sedang asik memakan 2 es cream potong coklatnya itu.

"Hmm, ada apa Tenten-neesan?" tanya Hanabi bingung sambil tetap menjilat es cream yang berada ditanagn kirinya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa tadi Neji sudah pulang?"

Hanabi mulai mengriytkan dahinya, sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ngingat apa sepupunya itu sudah pulang tadi?

"Iya tadi sudah pulang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten semangat.

"Iya, tapi sekarang sudah pergi lagi. Aku dengar-dengar Neji-nisan sedang ada misi dengan Tim Gai-sensei. Tapi bukannya neesan juga anggota tim Gai-sensei?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Hahhh...Mereka sudah pergi? Dasar. Aku ada misi yang berbeda dengan mereka bertiga, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hanabi," ucap Tenten lemas. Sebelum pergi ia mengambil es cream satu lagi yang dipegang ditangan kanan Hanabi dan berjalan pergi menuju tempat perpisahannya dengan Shino tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dua bulan kedepan jika harus bersama Shino," gumam Tenten disela-sela makan es creamnya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah ada di tempat tadi ia berpisah dengan Shino. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah kosong, tidak kelihatan dua manusia yang hampir mirip itu.

"MENYEBALKAN!" ucap Tenten frustasi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat perpisahannya tadi.

"Sudah pergi?" tanya seseorang didepannya. Tenten langsung tersenyum palsu ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya ini.

"Iya mereka sudah pergi. Ini semua...GARA-GARA KAU SHINO," ucap Tenten kesal dan menekankan kalimat _gara-gara kau Shino_ dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kalau begitu gomen. Sekarang aku ingin berunding denganmu, rumah siapa yang akan dia tiduri?" tanya Shino serius dan menunjuk seseorang yang ada digendongan belakangnya. Tenten langsung tercengang ketika melihat Shino kecil sudah tertidur dipundak Shino.

 _ **#TBC**_

 _Haha udah pasti saya lanjutin ini cerita, kan castnya my bias hahaha #abaikan. Oh iya buat yg review kemaren kan ada yang bilang tuh Shino gak pake kunai? ameng kenyataanya si gitu dia kaga pake kunai. Lagi juga kalo tiba-tiba dia nyerang Tenten pake serangga udah pasti Tenten langsung tau siapa orang itu ye kan, kan kalo kaya gitu ga seru ahahah #lebay lu thor  
_

 _Yaudah dah minta pendapatnya ya Minna :) Thanks yang udah review._

 ** _RnR?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **TWO MONTH(hhibin)**

 **TENTEN X SHINO.A**

 **RATING: T**

 **NOTE: TYPO, EYD GA BENER**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Shino sekali lagi. Tenten yang mendengar pertanyaan ketiga kalinya dari Shino hanya diam menanggapinya. Ia bingung tentang masalah anak ini akan tidur dimana? Jika tidur dirumah Shino? ia akan merasa bersalah, tapi jika anak ini tidur dirumahnya ia akan kerepotan sendiri nantinya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Shino? Aku jadi bingung kalau disuruh memilih. Kita putuskan bersama saja," jawab Tenten. Ia langsung menatap Shino.

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau saja yang memilih, jika kita memutuskan bersama nanti malah tidak ketemu keputusan yang cocok. Jadi menurutku kau saja yang memutuskannya," ucap Shino panjang lebar dan balik menatap wajah Tenten. Tenten yang mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Shino hanya menunjukan raut wajah kesal.

 _'Bilang saja jika tidak mau berfikir. Dasar licik'_ umpat Tenten. Ia pun mulai berfikir dimana anak itu akan tidur.

 ** _Sheet.._**

Sekelibat ide pun muncul dikepala Tenten. Shino yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Tenten langsung menyikut lengannya pelan.

"Kau ada ide kan?" tanya Shino dengan nada yang biasa ia keluarkan.

Tenten pun mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan Shino.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumahmu saja, dirumah mu kan lebih besar dibanding rumahku. Dan juga soal makanan aku tidak perlu khawatir karena aku dengar keluarga mu itu saling berbagi soal makanan, bagaimana? Hebat kan ideku ini," jawab Tenten dan tersenyum lima jari ala Gai-sensei dan juga Lee.

"Itu tidak bisa. Aku belum membicarakan soal ini pada Tousan, jika aku membawanya tiba-tiba sudah pasti Tousan ku akan kebingungan. Jadi aku rasa lebih baik denganmu dulu untuk hari ini saja. Lagi pula kau inikan Kaasannya, lebih baik jika seorang anak itu tinggal dengan Kaasanya sendiri," tolak Shino watados. Tenten yang mendengar alasan orang didepannya ini mulai naik pitam, urat disekitar jidatnya pun sudah mulai kelihatan. Rupanya gadis bercepol dua ini sudah naik darah dan emosi tingkat dewa dengan orang didepannya ini.

 _Pletak._

Satu jitakan tepat mendarat dikepala Shino dengan mulus. Shino yang mendapat jitakan itu tidak mengeluarkan eskpresi apa-apa, setidaknya ia mengeluarkan ekspresi kesakitan gitu agar Tenten senang melihatnya. Ternyata apa?... NIHIL ! Dia tidak kesakitan sama sekalih malah ia mengeluarkan ekspresi menyebalkan itu yang langsung sukses membuat Tenten sangat, sangat sakit hati karena tidak bisa membalaskan rasa kesalnya karena Shino tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang ia harapkan.

"MENYEBALKAN! KAU ADALAH TOUSAN YANG NENYEBALKAN!" teriak Tenten frustasi ketika melihat wajah Shino. Ia berteriak tanpa memperdulikan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini, bisa dibilang tempat ini sangat ramai karena ini jalan yang biasa orang lewati dan biasa orang membeli sesuatu. Sontak semua yang sedang berlalu lalang ataupun sedang membeli sesuatu pun langsung menatap mereka berdua karena mendengar teriakan Tenten yang cukup keras, hanya butuh hitungan detik orang-orang yang menatap mereka itu mendadak semuanya mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang hubungan Shino dan Tenten seperti _'Oh rupanya pasangan Shinobi yang sedang bertengkar' 'apa yang menyebabkan istrinya marah seperti itu?' 'Pasangan muda yang sangat manis, walaupun sedang bertengkar' 'Apa jangan-jangan suaminya itu berselingkuh?' 'Aku kasihan dengan anak yang sedang ada digendongan ayahnya itu'_ yah seperti itulah pikiran mereka. Orang-orang yang mimikirkan itu pada dasarnya tidak tau kejadian sebenarnya, itu hanyalah pendapat mereka pribadi. Dasar orang-orang yang menyebalkan.

Tenten yang sudah tau apa yang ada dipikiran orang-orang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka itu tetap tidak memperdulikannnya karena posisinya saat ini sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi, ia sekarang ini sudah tidak perduli jika Shino malu ataupun tidak karena yang terpenting sekarang ia sudah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Hari ini Tenten baru mengerti apa penyebab dan perasaan Kiba yang sering kesal sendiri dan marah-marah sendiri jika berbicara dengan Shino. Tenten berjanji akan memenangkan pertengkaran Kiba dan Shino jika ia melihatnya lagi dan ia pun juga bertekat akan menetapkan Kiba sebagai pemenang. Hahaha dasar Tenten.

"Yasudah berikan dia padaku, tapi sebelum itu anak ini sudah makan belum?" tanya Tenten kesal dan mulai menurunkan nada suaranya. Shino hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten karena sekarang ini ia sedang fokus untuk menurunkan anak yang berada dipundaknya itu.

"Ini. Ketika kau pergi anak ini langsung menarikku ke kedai Dango dan kedai Takoyaki, jadi tidak usah khawatir," jawab Shino dan memberikan anak itu pada Tenten. Tenten pun mengambilnya, ia langsung menggendong anak itu dengan gaya seperti seorang ibu menggendong anaknya yang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Tenten yang mendengar jawaban Shino pun tersenyum senang, ternyata pikiran negatif tentang Shino itu tidak terjadi.

"Kerja bagus Shino-kun," ucap Tenten tersenyum ramah dan menambahkan embel-embel kun agar terkesan lebih akrab. Shino yang mendengar ucapan Tenten hanya diam tidak tersenyum sama sekalih. Dasar, pria yang susah untuk tersenyum.

"Kau belum makan kan? Ayo kita makan dulu. Ikuti aku," perintah Shino dan langsung berjalan duluan. Tenten pun hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak tanya. Shino ternyata pintar dalam mengubah situasi, tidak disangka. Orang yang pendiam ini ternyata hebat dalah hal yang seperti ini.

Tenten dan Shino pada saat ini berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Jika Shino sudah biasa dengan suasana seperti ini, sedangkan Tenten? Entah lah. Kalian sudah tau kan sifat Tenten...

"Kita makan disini," ucap Shino memecahkan keheningan sambil menunjuk papan kedai masakan cina. Tenten yang tadinya masih setengah kesal dengan Shino langsung mengikuti instruksi Shino dan menatap papan kedai itu dengan tatapan yang 360 derajat berubah, tatapannya langsung berbinar-binar ketika tau Shino mengajaknya makan-makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Wah, tau saja jika aku menyukai makanan ini. Arigato Gozaimasu Shino."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Tenten langsung masuk tanpa mengajak Shino, sekarang ini ia jauh lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Shino yang melihat sikap Tenten seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit. Ternyata membuat Tenten tidak marah itu sangat gampang.

Hampir 5 menit Tenten menunggu Shino didalam ternyata orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Dengan perasaan setengah marah dan malu Tenten pun keluar lagi dari kedai itu sendirian tanpa anak kecil digendongannya, ia langsung menarik tangan Shino ketika melihat Shino yang masih ada diluar agar cepat masuk kedalam dan makan bersama denganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Apa jitakan itu sangat sakit sampai-sampai kau marah padaku dan tidak mau masuk?" tanya Tenten ragu ketia ia dan Shino sudah ada didalam kedai. Shino hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Shino, Tenten yang berdiri dibelakang Shino dengan canggung langsung menekan pundak Shino agar duduk didepannya. Shino yang mendengar ucapan Tenten hanya diam tidak menanggapinya tetapi ia tetap menuruti kemauan wanita dibelakangnya ini. Setelah Shino menuruti kemauannya ia dengan cepat duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Hmm, gomen... Itu semua ku lakukan karena aku kesal padamu, setelah melakukan itu aku.. jadi merasa bersalah padamu karena sudah memukul dan juga sudah mempermalukan mu didepan umum," ucap Tenten pelan. Ia kali ini berbicara tidak menatap wajah Shino, ia berbicara dengan wajah yang menunduk karena sekarang ini ia sedikit malu dengan ucapan dan kelakuannya sendiri. Dasar Tenten, berlaku berani pertamanya tapi pada akhirnya ia juga jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Disini aku yang salah, kau tidak usah khawatir. Lagipula jitakan mu tadi tidak sakit."

Tenten langsung menatap wajah Shino dengan tatapan tidak percaya setelah mendengar ucapan Shino barusan.

"Tenang saja," ucap Shino dengan nada yang sedikit lembut dan menepuk bahu Tenten pelan agar tidak khawatir. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Shino berkata lembut padanya, apa yang menyebabkan Shino jadi berubah seperti ini?...

Beberapa detik kemudian Tenten langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar tidak usah dipikirkan kenapa Shino berubah. Yang terpenting perasaan bersalahnya sudah hilang sekarang ini.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Shino," ucap Tenten tersenyum tulus. Shino yang melihat senyuman tulus Tenten langsung mengalihkan padangannya dari Tenten karena ia tidak ingin lama-lama melihat senyum tulus yang Tenten berikan padanya. Apa yang menyebabkanya begitu?...

Entah.

"Dimana anak itu?" tanya Shino ketika sadar anak yang jadi misi mereka itu tidak ada sekarang ini.

"Anak dari bibi kedai ini menyukainya, dan ia bilang padaku agar anak itu ditaruh dikamarnya ketika kita sedang makan. Anak bibi itu juga bilang kalau ia ingin melihat anak itu lebih lama, tidak apa kan?" tanya Tenten ragu dan tersenyum kaku. Shino pun hanya mengangguk ketika menjawab pertanyaan Tenten barusan.

"Jika sudah selesai makan, bawa dia lagi," ucap Shino dingin lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kali ini ia berbicara tanpa menatap wajah Tenten.

Tenten yang mendengar nada bicara Shino berubah pun hanya bisa diam tidak berani menjawab apa-apa, ia sekarang ini merasa seperti seorang istri yang dimarahi oleh suaminya karena memberikan anaknya pada orang sembarangan. Suaminya? ..

Tenten pun langsung tersadar dari pikiran konyolnya itu. Ia langsung berpikir positif lagi tentang Shino yang tiba-tiba aneh karena menurutnya Shino kali ini sedang sangat kesal karena medengar penjelasan darinya barusan. Apa yang menyebabkannya jadi berubah? Apakah karena ia menginjinkan anak itu tidur dikamar anak pemilik kedai ini? Tapi jika karena hal itu kalian semua bisa memahami jiwa kebapaan milik Shino.

Suasana disekitar mereka berubah 180 derajat karena di antar mereka berdua itu diam tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Pesanan kalian datang, selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan yang tiba-tiba sudah datang dan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Arigato," ucap Shino sopan. Pelayan itu tetap diam tidak pergi setelah Shino mengatakan itu, Tenten yang sadar pelayan itu tidak pergi pun mulai menatapanya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten bingung. Pelayan itupun tersenyum manis setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tenten, kemudian langsung menatap Shino dengan sangat sinis.

"Hey anak muda, yang suaminya Tenten. Jangan membuatnya sedih, jika kau membuatnya sedih akan kulaporkan pada Gai," ucap pelayan itu sinis dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Shino dan Tenten yang bengong.

"Suaminya Tenten?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

1 detik...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

"Hahaha ... Hahaha... Suamiku, Shino kau dengar kan?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya dan masih tertawa akibat ucapan pelayan tadi.

"Menikah saja belum," ucap Tenten serius dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

Shino yang melihat Tenten tidak berhenti tertawa pun langsung mengambil pangsit wijen dengan sumpit dan menyumpalnya kedalam mulut Tenten agar tidak tertawa.

"Semua yang ada disini langsung menatapmu. Jadi berhentilah tertawa," ucap Shino bijak.

"Be-benar juga," ucap Tenten gugup yang sekarang ini sudah sadar dengan ucapan Shino barusan dan mengunyah pangsit wijen yang diberikan Shino tadi.

"Gomen," ucap Tenten tersenyum canggung. Ia canggung bukan karena semua orang menatap dirinya, ia canggung karena perlakuan Shino yang mendadak berubah sekarang ini.

 **XXX**

"Ino aku menugaskan mu pada misi peringkat A yaitu mengawasi dan membaca ingatan anak itu. Aku tau kau belum terlalu bisa, tapi aku harap kau bisa karena ini merupakan hal yang paling penting bagi Konoha," perintah Tsunade pada gadis berambut pirang berkuncir kuda itu.

"Tapi kenapa tidak langsung Hokage saja yang menyuruh Tousan ku, bukankah itu lebih mudah?" tanya Ino.

Tsunade pun mulai berfikir dan membalikan kursi putar Hokage itu. Ia mulai memerhatikan desa Konoha dari balik kaca ruang kerjanya.

"Itu tidak bisa. Karena jika aku memberikannya pada Tousanmu, itu harus memakan proses. Kau tau kan jika Shinobi bagian intel itu pertama-tama harus berurusan dengan Ibiki, jika Ibiki sudah selesai baru berurusan dengan Tousanmu. Kau tau sifat Ibiki-san kan?" jelas Tsunade. Ino pun mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Hokage ini.

"Baiklah... Aku akan berusaha, tapi.. apa tidak ada yang akan menjadi partner ku Hokage-sama?" tanya Ino bingung.

Benar yang ia katakan, masa menjalankan misi peringkat A hanya sendiri. Itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

"Ada yang akan menemanimu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang," ucap Tsunade. Baru beberapa detik mereka membicarakan orang itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Hokage pun sudah terbuka.

"Hai Tsunade-baachan. Ada apa memanggil kami berdua? Apa ada misi penting?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Sedangkan 1 orang dan 1 anjing ninja yang ada disamping Narutopun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Kalian sudah tau kan siapa orang itu?

Yap. Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Iya. Misi kalian kali ini akan dijelaskan oleh Ino, cepat pergi kecuali kau Ino," usir Tsunade. Kiba-Akamaru pun menurut dan keluar, sedangkan Naruto yang kepala batu itu tidak mau keluar. Kiba yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam, ia dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Naruto bersama dengan Akamaru. Naruto yang kesal tidak terima itu langsung mengeluarkan Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

 _Brukk_

Kiba terjatuh karena kalah adu tarik menarik Naruto yang asli.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan. Apa kau tidak dengar!" teriak Kiba kesal. Tsunade yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua pun langsung menonjok kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"Cepat kalian pergi, kalau tidak aku yang akan menendang kalian," ucap Tsunade dingin. Kiba-Naruto yang mendengar ucapan serius dari hokage itupun langsung menurut dan pergi.

"Mmm.. Apa ada lagi?" tanya Ino ragu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut melihat Tsunade didepannya ini sedang mengamuk.

"Misi ini juga jangan beritahu Shino-Tenten, karena kalau mereka tau sudah pasti mereka berfikiran Hokage itu tidak mempercayai mereka. Aku menetapkanmu sebagai ketua dalam kelompok ini."

"Tapi Hokage-sama ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang misi ini."

"Apa?" tanya Tsunade. Ia membalikan kursi Hokagenya dan menatap Ino.

"Kenapa anda menugaskan ku lagi dimisi yang sama dengan Shino dan Tenten?" tanya Ino pensaran.

"Aku hanya penasaran dan khawatir karena hampir 5 jam misi ini diberikan pada mereka berdua belum ada yang melaporkan apapun padaku. Sudah terjawab, ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak. Kalau begitu aku permisi Hokage-sama," ucap Ino dan ia memberikan salam kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Melihat Ino yang sudah keluar dari kantor Hokage pun, Naruto-Kiba langsung berlari kearah Ino dan menyerbunya dengan macam-macam pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Misi tingkat apa kali ini?"

"Jika misi ini mudah aku tidak akan ikut dan akan langsung protes pada Tsunade-baachan."

Yah seperti itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kiba-Naruto. Ino yang sudah pusing dengan bentuk partner kerjanya itupun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. 2 orang yang sangat berisik. Ia sudah lelah untuk adu mulut dengan Naruto dan Kiba, jadi ia putuskan untuk memberitahu misi yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan beri tau misi yang sebenarnya. Misi ini masuk dalam pringkat A jadi kalian harus membantuku agar aku bisa memasuki alam sadar anak misi kita yang ada pada Shino dan Tenten, kalian harus bisa merebu,,,"

"Matte, kau bilang anak yang ada pada Shino Tenten?" tanya Kiba memotong ucapan Ino. Ino pun menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino serius.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sekali, aku bertemu pertama kalinya di depan rumah sakit Konoha."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Ino setengah percaya.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu ini akan lebih mudah. Kita harus bisa merebut hati anak itu dan dengan begitu aku bisa memasuki alam sadarnya tanpa ketahuan oleh Shino dan Tenten," ucap Ino dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sangat senang. Kiba pun sama senangnya dengan Ino sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kan percakapan mereka hanya bisa bengong bercampur bingung.

"Akhhh... Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kalian bicarakan, cobalah cerita dengan jelas," teriak Naruto histeris. Ino dan Kiba yang melihatnya pun tertawa.

"Hahahaha Naruto Baka. Kiba tarik dia kekedai Yakiniku Q, kita akan bahas ini disana. Kalau disini kan tidak enak, cepat ikuti aku!," perintah Ino kemudian ia berjalan duluan. Kiba yang mendapat perintah pun menarik Naruto agar mengikutinya, begitupula Akamaru yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **#TBC**

 _Thanks for reviewnya yak :D_

 _Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah semua file di hp ilang T_T itulah penyebabnya kenapa saya lama updatenya, saya bikin ulang chap ini dan pada akhirnya beda ceritanya. Mohon maaf lahir batin yak :D_

 _Berikan kritik dan saran yak._

 **RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Two Month (hhibin)**

 **TENTEN X SHINO.A**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: TYPO, EYD GA BENER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arigato Gozaimasu bibi."

"Iya. Kapan-kapan makan disini lagi ya Tenten dan jangan lupa bertiga lagi seperti sekarang."

"Kami pulang."

Tenten dan Shino kompak memberi salam dan kemudian benar-benar pergi dari kedai masakan cina itu. Suasana di tengah mereka tenang dan hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran kecil anak misterius ini. Sesekali Tenten melirik anak yang sedang digedong Shino, tidak jarang juga tatapan mereka berdua bertemu dengan tidak sengaja.

Tidak disangka mereka sekarang sudah ada di depan rumah Tenten.

"Berikan dia padaku," Tenten mengadahkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau boleh biarkan aku yang membawanya sampai dalam rumahmu," Tenten membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna ketika mendengar ucapan Shino. "Kau serius?" Shino menganggukkan pertanyaan Tenten barusan, "Baiklah."

Tenten berjalan duluan, sedangkan Shino mengikutinya dari belakang. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Tenten. Tenten langsung membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan anak Aburame ini untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar karena memang ia tidak punya uang untuk menyewa rumah yang lebih besar. Bagi Tenten, rumah besar itu sering membuatnya kerepotan untuk membersihkannya, rumah kecil yang 3 kamar seperti ini saja ia kadang malas membersihkannya. Apalagi yang besar? Kalau yang besar ia akan rajin membersihkannya karena menurutnya rumah besar itu sangat enak dilihat. Dasar Tenten -.-

"Letakkan dia disini Shino."

Shino menurut dengan ucapan Tenten. Ia meletakkan anak ini dikasur perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. "Arigato Gozaimasu Shino, ingin minum dulu?" Shino menggeleng, "Tadi kan aku sudah banyak makan dan minum disana. Aku pamit dulu."

Tenten mengerti dengan ucapan Shino dan mengantarkannya kepintu keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah Shino pergi, Tenten langsung masuk kekamar mandi mengganti baju misinya tadi dengan baju piyama yang biasa ia pakai. Setelah mengganti bajunya, Tenten mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu dan baru ia tidur bersebelahan dengan anak misinya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, perempuan bermata coklat itu terlelap dengan pulasnya.

 _ **Brak..**_

Tenten langsung terbangun lagi ketika mendengar suara yang lumayan besar dan membuat rumahnya ini sedikit bergoyang. Didepan pintu kamar mandinya ternyata anak misterius yang menjadi misinya itu terjatuh duduk. Berarti anak itu adalah penyebab bunyi sebelumnya. Tenten masih saja memperhatikan anak itu tanpa ada niatan untuk menolongnya sama sekalih. Sepertinya nyawanya itu belum terkumpul semua, makanya ia jadi tidak connect seperti itu. Anak laki-laki itu pun berbalik badan dan menatap Tenten dengan tatapan yang lumayan melas sedikit itu. Anak itu menatap Tenten dengan melas dan tambah berkaca-kaca ketika tau orang yang ia anggap Ibunya itu tidak membantunya

"Ka..san...!" anak itu berteriak keras. Diakhir teriakannya itu ia menangis dengan sesegukan, ia sedih ketika tau Ibunya itu tidak menolongnya ketika jatuh seperti sekarang ini.

"Tousan... Tolong aku hua..Tousan...," anak itu berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Tenten yang baru tersadar dengan teriakan anak itupun langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan berlari kearah anak itu.

"Gomen," ucap Tenten sambil tetap memeluk anak itu. Anak yang dipeluk Tenten itu masih saja menangis dengan keras, dan tetap memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Tenten pun berusaha mengendong anak itu agar bangun dari jatuh duduknya itu.

"Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Tenten panik. Ia panik ketika ada yang menangis sekarang, ia bingung harus berbuat apa ketika ada seseorang yang jatuh itu.

"Tousan...," anak itu masih menangis dan memanggil-manggil ayahnya agar datang.

"Cepat katakan bagian mana yang sakit?!" tanya Tenten lagi. Ia sekarang menaikan nada bicaranya ketika tau anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Anak itu langsung berusaha diam dan menunjukan bagian mana yang sakit akibat jatuh itu.

"I-ini, Hiks..," ucap anak itu. Tenten langsung melihat bagian yang ditunjuk anak itu. Bagian yang ditunjuk tadi itu adalah tulang ekor. Ketika diperiksa oleh Tenten ternyata bagian itu sudah mulai kebiruan, tanpa pikir panjang Tenten langsung mengendong anak itu. Dikepalanya sekarang ini adalah ia harus pergi kerumah sakit Konoha mengingat ia tidak punya skill dalam bidang pengobatan.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Tenten khawatir. Anak itu mengangguk, Tenten menambah kecepatannya agar segera sampai kerumah sakit.

"Sabar sayang. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," ucap Tenten sedikit bergetar. Nampaknya ia juga jadi ingin menangis ketika melihat anak sekecil digendongannya itu menangis menahan sakit.

Sekitar 5 menit Tenten berlari dari rumahnya, akhirnya ia sampai dirumah sakit Konoha. Tepat sekalih ketika ia sampai didepan rumah sakit, ia bertemu Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan para perawat rumah sakit Konoha yang berjaga malam sekarang ini. Tenten langsung meneriaki nama Sakura dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan mengganggu para pasien yang lain atau tidak.

"SAKURA!" Sakura yang dipanggil oleh Tenten sontak terlonjak kaget.

"Gomen membuatmu kaget, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Segera obati anakku ini!" Sakura lantas mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan di akhir kalimat Tenten itu.

"Kenapa kau masih diam?! Aku butuh bantuan Sakura-chan!"

"Go-gomen. Ayo cepat ikuti aku," ucap Sakura canggung pada Tenten. Ia canggung karena ia tidak segera tanggap soal ini, dan malah membuat teman satu angkatannya yang jarang marah pun menjadi marah seperti sekarang.

"Apa masih jauh? Aku kasian," ucap Tenten bergetar. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan membuka salah satu kamar pasien yang kosong.

"Segera letakkan dia disini," perintah Sakura. Dengan sigap Tenten meletakkan anak itu dengan posisi tengkurap. Sakura langsung mengerutkan alisnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa? apa aku salah? yang sakit adalah bagian tulang ekornya Sakura," ucap Tenten menjelaskan ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti tadi. Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Tenten pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera menggunakan ninjutsu medisnya untuk mencari tau bagian mana yang sangat sakit.

"Apa disini?" tanya Sakura pada anak ini. Anak itu pun mengagguk.

"Ini hanya keretakan tulang ekornya sedikit. Tapi aku bingung, anak ini jatuh sudah lama atau tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil menganalisa apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Baru jatuhnya. Kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu."

"Tapi ini menyebabkan kebiruan di bagian dekat tulang ekornya, aku rasa ia sebelumnya juga terjatuh juga."

Tenten langsung duduk disamping anak misinya itu.

"Apa pernah jatuh sebelumnya sayang?" tanya Tenten lembut dan pelan. Anak itu hanya menggeleng dan menatap Tenten dengan tatapan yang jujur.

"Tidak apa kalau pernah jatuh sebelumnya. Kaasan tidak akan marah, bilang saja," bujuk Tenten sekali lagi. Anak itu pun tetap menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Kaasan tidak suka jika kau berbohong. Kalau Tousan tau kau bohong akan dimarahi, sudah bilang saja pada Kaasan," bujuk Tenten sekalih lagi. Anak itu tetap menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tenten bahwa ia tidak jatuh sebelumnya dan juga tidak bohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten lagi. Anak itu pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Tenten pun menghela nafas panjang, ia paham jika anak itu memang tidak berbohong.

"Sakura-chan, dia sudah berkata jujur. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sudah sembuhkan lukanya dulu," Sakura mengagguk mengerti dengan ucapan Tenten. Ia mulai mengobati anak misi Tenten ini dengan Ninjutsu medisnya yang bisa dikatakan hampir selevel dengan Tsunade-sama.

Hampir 15 menit Sakura mengobati anak itu, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Sudah selesai. Tinggal kita perban, bisa kau panggil perawat untuk membawakan perlengkapan pengobatan?"

"Iya aku bisa."

Tenten pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sakura langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada anak itu setelah melihat keadaan disekitarnya aman.

"Hai. Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?" tanya Sakura lembut dan tersenyum ke arah anak itu. Anak itu diam tidak menjawab, ia malah mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah berlawan dari wajah Sakura. Sakura tetap berusaha mendekati anak yang di sebut 'Anakku' tadi oleh Tenten.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu. Jawablah pertanyaan ku," ucap Sakura lagi dengan nada yang masih sama seperti pertama tadi. Anak itu tetap diam tidak menjawab.

"Yasudah aku anggap aku boleh bertanya padamu. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kau bisa dianggap Tenten itu anaknya?" tanya Sakura serius. Anak itu tidak menjawab. Sakura yang memang mudah emosian pun lantas menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Hey!" panggil Sakura kesal. Anak itu tetap tidak bergerak ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Baru ia ingin menggoyangkan tangan anak itu lagi, Tenten sudah datang dengan seorang suster di belakangnya.

"Sakura ini aku sudah panggil perawat itu."

"Arigato Gozaimasu. Cepat kau perban luka anak ini," perintah Sakura pada suster. Suster itupun menurut dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Sakura padanya barusan itu.

"Anak ini dirawat selama 3 hari. Untuk sementara waktu ia tidak bisa untuk duduk seperti biasa, untuk berbaring pun juga sakit. Ketika keluar dari rumah sakit juga akan aku rawat jalan dan akan kupantau, karena ia akan sedikit kesulitan berjalan nantinya," ucap Sakura panjang lebar. Tenten pun mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Baringkan dia dengan perlahan," perintas Sakura lagi pada suster itu. Suster itu pun mengangguk dan membaringkan anak itu dengan perlahan.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Sakura-chan," Tenten langsung membukukan badannya. Sakura yang tidak enak melihat temannya berkalu begitu pun memukul lengannya pelan.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, aku kan jadi malu," ucap Sakura malu dan tertawa di akhir kalimatnya itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Tenten," Tenten mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Setelah Sakura dan suster itu pergi Tenten pun duduk disamping anak itu.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Tenten pelan dan mengusap rambut hitam anak didepannya. Anak itu seperti biasa hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Baguslah. Ada yang ingin kau makan?" anak itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Tousan," panggil anak kecil itu pelan.

"Besok ia akan datang. Jadi lebih baik kau tidur sekarang," perintah Tenten lembut. Anak itu mengerti dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Hey. Kenapa dari tadi aku dengarkan Tenten berbicara lembut sekali dengan anak itu," ucap Kiba pelan dari balik tembok ruangan ini kepada 2 rekannya itu. Tepatnya 3 orang dan 1 anjing penguntit ini sedang duduk di bawah jendela ruang tempat Tenten dan anak itu berada tanpa ada suara apapun.

"Iya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Kiba," timpal Naruto setuju. Ino yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka pun juga sama setuju dengan ucapan Kiba dan Naruto.

"Padahal itu bukan anaknya, tapi kenapa ia sangat sayang sekalih dengan anak itu?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Kiba dan Ino berfikir keras. Benar juga dengan perkataan Naruto, biasanya Tenten tidak pernah seperti ini pada siapapun tanpa terkecuali anak kecil.

"Iya juga yang dikatakan kau Naruto. Hey Ino, kita menginap disini?" tanya Kiba serius. Ino menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba barusan. Kiba yang tidak tau Ino mengangguk pun menyenggol lengan Ino.

"Kenapa kau dorong lenganku, ada masalah apa denganku?" tanya Ino emosi. Ia mencoba mengecilkan suaranya karena ia takut nantinya ketauan Tenten.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan makanya aku mendorong lenganmu," Ino menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan.

"Aku sudah mengangguk Kiba!" ucap Ino kesal. Ia menahan emosinya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kapan memangnya? aku tidak tau itu?" Ino menjambak rambutnya frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Kiba yang membuatnya frustasi.

"Tadi aku sudah mengangguk seperti ini Kiba," uca Ino dan mempraktekan anggukannya tadi. Kiba pun ber-oh ria ketika melihat penjelasan Ino barusan, ia juga tiba-tiba memperlihatkan cengiran yang khas miliknya itu.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lihat kau mengangguk," ucap Kiba dan terkekeh.

"Iyakan Akamaru?" tanya Kiba pada Akamaru.

"GUK!" Naruto yang berada tepat di samping Akamaru langsung membungkam mulut Akamaru. Kiba dan Ino langsung saling menatap. Naruto mulai memberikan aba-aba agar tidak ada yang bersuara ataupun bergerak karena mereka merasakan chakra Tenten yang tiba-tiba aktif.

"Jangan ada yang mengaktifkan chakra," perintah Ino pelan. Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti. Tenten yang mendengar jelas suara anjing itupun berjalan ke arah jendela ruangan ini, ia tanpa ragu mengaktifkan chakranya lagi.

 ** _Sreeet..._**

Ia mendorong gorden dan jendela rumah sakit dengan sekaligus. Pemandangan yang ia lihat didepannya membuat ia terkejut seketika. Ia melihat Kiba, Ino, Naruto dan Akamaru tidur dihalaman belakang rumah sakit ini sambil menatap langit.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya Tenten pada mereka ber-4 itu.

"Kami?" tanya Naruto. Tenten mengaguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Melihat bintang," jawab mereka ber-3 serempak sambil tetap menatap bintang di langit.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada didalam ruangan itu?" tanya Kiba pada Tenten. Kiba juga berbicara dengan mata yang masih menatap langit.

"Oh.. yang berada didalam ruangan ini sedang sakit," jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum. Mereka ber-3 langsung menatap Tenten berbarengan dengan tatapan yang syok. Dasar, pembohong. Kan mereka sudah tau itu, tapi berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Ino polos. Kiba dan Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino langsung menahan tawa mereka.

"Lihat. Dia licik sekali kan Kiba," ucap Naruto sangat pelan dengan posisi bibir yang berbicara ke arah samping. Kiba mengagguk.

"Iya dia memang licik," balas Kiba dengan gaya bicara yang sama seperti Naruto. Ino yang mendengar ucapan dua orang di samping kanan kirinya itu pun lantas mencubit paha mereka dengan sangat kencang. Ekspresi mereka berdua langsung berubah drastis.

"Jangan berbicara apapun lagi," ucap Ino pelan dengan senyuman evilnya. Naruto dan Kiba berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan menahan sakit sama sekalih di hadapan Tenten.

"Kenapa wajah kalian, Naruto, Kiba?" tanya Tenten ketika melihat ekspresi aneh dua manusia itu.

"Kam..."

"Mereka tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak sadar, mereka kan dari dulu memang aneh wajah dan kelakuannya itu."

Tenten tertawa mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Oh iya aku lupa hahaha.."

Dasar Tenten, dia berpura-pura bodoh di hadapan Ino. Orang licik seperti Ino malah diliciki lagi oleh Tenten, jika ingin berbuat licik seharusnya belajar dulu dengan ahlinya jiah..

 _'Butuh 100 tahun kau membohongin ku Ino'_ batin Tenten.

 _'Dasar wanita licik'_ batin Ino. Dasar Ino, kan dia juga sama itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Tenten," ucap Ino to the point.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Anak Shino yang sakit," ucap Tenten menjelaskan.

"Anak Shino?" tanya mereka berbarengan. Oh pura-pura syok ceritanya.

"Iya, ingin melihat?" tawar Tenten. Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Sini," ucap Tenten dan memberikan aba-aba agar mereka mendekat. Mereka ber-3 serta Akamaru pun langsung berjalan ke arah Tenten dan masuk dari jendela kamar itu.

"Itu," Tenten menunjuk anak yang berada di ranjang rumah Sakit.

"Oh ini anak Shino," ucap Naruto sambil tetap memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Aku langsung ke inti pembicaraanya saja, apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan sekarang?" ucapan Tenten itu tepat sasaran. Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam.

"Aku juga ingin tau," ucap Shino yang tau-tau sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar ini.

 **TBC YOO...**

 **Rnr ya kawan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **TWO MONTH**

 **Tenten X Shino.A**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: ?**

 **Note: Typo, Eyd berantakan dan masih banyak kekurangannya lagi.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana diantara mereka mendadak menjadi hening. Tim Ino langsung berfikir alasan apa yang bagus, sedangkan Shino Tenten masih tetap menunggu jawaban dari Tim Ino. Kiba yang sudah lebih dahulu mendapatkan alasan yang masuk akal pun mulai berbicara.

"Ka-" ucapan Kiba terputus akibat suara khas anak-anak memanggil ayahnya.

"Tousaaaan," Anak yang menjadi misi Shino Tenten tiba-tiba memanggil Shino dengan suara khas miliknya. Shino yang dipanggil pun tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah anak tersebut dan duduk pas dipinggiran kiri ranjangnya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala anak tersebut, kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Wah, anak Tousan belum tidur?"

Anak tersebut menggeleng lucu. Shino mencium sekalih lagi pucuk kepala anak tersebut. Sifat Shino yang biasa dingin mendadak berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, padahal baru hampir satu hari bersama anak ini ia masih menunjukan sifat dinginnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia mendadak menjadi sangat baik?

"Kenapa belum tidur? Menunggu Tousan?" Anak itu mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi susunya. Semua yang ada disini mendadak aneh dengan nada dan cara bicara yang keluar dari mulut Shino. Kenapa Shino berubah? Apa ia sedang berlatih menjadi ayah yang baik?

Oke abaikan yang satu itu, itu terlalu ngawur.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Tousan. Tadi Kaasan galak sekali tau," ucap anak ini mengadu. Ini adalah ucapan terpanjang versi anak ini pada Shino. Tenten yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung syok dan duduk disamping kanan ranjang pasien juga.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau mengadu dengan dia?" Tenten melipat kedua tangannya dan mendengus. Ia berpura-pura kesal, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak kesal sama sekalih. Ia hanya menutupi kesenangannya dengan cara seperti ini, "baiklah sebaiknya kau tidur dengan Tousan mu saja sana. Jangan tidur dengan Kaasan."

Setelah Tenten mengucapkan hal tersebut, anak yang menjadi misinya menarik lengan baju Tenten beberapa kali. Tapi Tenten tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap saja berusaha marah.

"Kasaan," panggil anak ini. Tenten hanya menjawab 'ya'. Anak ini pun sekarang malah menarik narik lengan atas baju Tenten. Ia itu bermaksud agar Tenten mendekat kearahnya dan Tenten itu bukan orang yang bodoh yang tidak menyadari sikap anak ini. Ia pun mengikuti alur yang terjadi.

 _Cup._

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dipipi kanannya. Bukan hanya Tenten saja yang syok, tapi Tim Ino dan Shino juga sama syoknya. Tenten tanpa sadar ia meraba pipi kanannya yang habis dicium oleh anak disampingnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama di pipi yang ia dapatkan selama hidup 17 tahun, karena dari lahir hingga dewasa ia tidak pernah merasakan ciuman baik dari orang tua ataupun keluarga sekali pun. Ia tidak menyangka ia mendapatkan ciuman ini dari anak yang baru 1 hari ia kenal.

"Maafkan aku Kaasan."

Oke fix. Itu adalah perkataan kedua terpanjang yang pernah Tenten dengar dari anak ini. Tenten yang masih belum sadar dari mode terbang pun hanya diam dengan tangan yang masih memegangi pipi kanannya. Shino yang melihat pemandangan didepannya pun menepuk pundak Tenten.

"Ah iya?" ia baru tersadar dari mimpi indahnya soal first kissnya. Ia menengok bingung ke arah Shino, anak itu, dan Tim Ino yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tenten setelah melihat Tim Ino, ia baru sadar dengan pertanyaanya untuk Tim Ino yang belum dijawab.

"Oh iya. Jawab pertanyaan ku dan Shino tadi."

Tim Ino pun berfikir lagi. Kiba yang sudah punya jawaban pun menjawab tanpa ragu. Karena ia tau, jika ia ragu ataupun gugup sudah pasti Shino tau. Karena Shino lah orang yang paling mengerti Kiba di dalam Tim.

" Kami hanya penasaran saja Tenten."

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya bertanda ia tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya Kiba-kun."

Kiba mengusap wajahnya. Ia tau pasti tidak akan semudah itu.

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Ino dan Naruto."

"Aku tidak percaya Kiba," sekarang giliran Shino yang berbicara.

"Ini aku jelaskan. Setelah kita bertemu di depan rumah sakit, aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan misi mendadak dari Tsunade-sama. Dan kelompoknya terdiri dari kami ber-empat. Setelah misi selesai, kami yang posisinya ingin pulang melihat Tenten berlari tergesah-gesah dengan menggendong seseorang. Nah, disitulah kami mulai mengikuti kearah mana Tenten pergi. Kami mengikutinya karena benar-benar penasaran Shino."

Naruto dan Ino hanya bisa menganga mendengar penjelasan Kiba yang sangat masuk akal. Mereka berdua juga tidak menyangka jika Kiba adalah salah satu yang sangat pandai berbohong setelah Shikamaru dan Sai.

Shino dan Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Yasudah kan kalian percaya? Oh iya. Ini siapa mu Shino Tenten?" Kiba bertanya lagi seolah-olah ia memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang Shino dan Tenten.

"Oh ini. Dia ini adalah anak dari misi kami."

Kiba pun hanya ber'oh' ria. Sedangkan Ino dan Naruto masih belum bisa berubah dari mode tidak percaya dengan keahlian berbohong Kiba yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Oh kalian dapat misi bersama. Misi apa itu?" Kiba langsung bertanya tho the point tanpa ada rasa kesan curiga.

"I-" ucapan Tenten terputus karena Shino menepuk bahunya. Tenten pun menengok dengan tatapan tanya, Shino pun langsung memberika aba-aba agar tidak memberitahu mereka. Tenten yang mengerti aba-aba dari Shino pun mengangguk.

"Tidak usah tau. Ini misi kami, kau urus saja misi kalian masing-masing."

And then...

Usaha Kiba ternyata sia-sia dan itu semua sudah didalam dugaannya. Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Shino tersebut ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ka-" ucapan Kiba langsung terputus setelah diselang oleh perkataan Ino.

"Yasudah Shino kami pergi dulu. Lagipula kalian berdua ini sangat romantis jika diperhatikan, sebelum kami pergi perkenalkan anak itu pada kami bisa tidak? aku penasaran ingin tau namanya. Lagi juga anak ini sangat manis, aku menyukainya." Rupanya Ino tidak mau kalah juga dari Kiba, mengingat ia itu kan pemimpinnya masa kalah dengan anak buah.

"Anak ini namanya Yuta."

Tenten berfikir keras, Yuta? memangnya benar anak ini Yuta namanya?

"Oh yuta, terus ia umur berapa?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"3 tahun," jawab Shino seadanya. Tim Ino pun mengerti, mereka bertiga mulai bertatapan satu sama lain. Dan mata mereka itu berbicara satu sama lain.

"Oke baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ya, maaf mengganggu kalian. Jaa.." Ino langsung berjalan duluan. Kiba dan Naruto pun mengikuti Ino dan pergi menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sepi.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Tenten yang seakan sadar dengan anak disampingnya pun menatapnya. Anak tersebut pun tersenyum ketika melihat tatapan Tenten.

"Ingin tidur dengan siapa?"

Anak ini mengucek matanya pelan, kemudian ia menunjuk Shino dan Tenten.

"Kaasan dan Tousan?" tanya Tenten memastikan. Anak ini menangguk dan tersenyum sayu.

"Yasudah tidur. Kami temani," Perintah Shino. Ia menggenggam tangan anak ini dan mengelusnya sedangkan Tenten mengelus pucuk kepala anak ini dengan halus.

Hampir 10 menit menidurkan anak tersebut, Tenten menepuk pipi Shino pelan yang sedari tadi mengantuk. Shino yang tadinya sudah mengantuk pun menengok kearah Tenten dengan mata yang sayu. Tanpa disadari Shino sendiri, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakan kacamata hitam miliknya dinakas meja yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Tenten yang melihat Shino melepaskan kaca matanya hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pasalnya, Shino itu lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Garis bawahi, Sasuke. Di angkatan Tenten yang paling tampan itu memang Sasuke, dan Tenten pun sadar akan hal tersebut. Tapi sepertinya gelar tertampan itu harus segera digantikan oleh Shino.

"Ada apa? Aku sepertinya mengantuk sekalih Tenten," ucapan barusan Shino pun menyadarkan Tenten dari lamunan soal gelar tertampan angkatannya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Ak-"

"Besok saja bicaranya aku sudah sangat mengantuk sekalih Tenten. Kemarin aku ada misi diperbatasan tidak tidur semalaman dan kemarinnya lagi aku tidak tidur lagi karena aku menjalankan misi dengan Tousanku. Aku mohon pengertiannya," ucap Shino panjang lebar. Ia dengan keadaan setengah sadar pun bangun dari kasur pasien dan berjalan ke arah Tenten. Tenten hanya bisa memerhatikan gerak gerik Shino ketika sudah dalam mode mengantuk akut.

Bagaikan kotak pandora yang selalu berisi misteri dan kejutan, Shino menarik tangan Tenten ke arah sofa yang berada di kanan ranjang. Tenten yang masih bingung dengan Shino hanya mengikutinya saja. Shino menengok ke arah Tenten dan tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang sangat jarang sekalih dikeluarkan oleh Shino Aburame. Baiklah, sekarang ini detak jantung milik Tenten tidak beraturan diakibatkan oleh senyuman maut dari klan Aburame ini. Senyuman ini adalah senyuman yang sangat indah bagi Tenten.

"Aku ingin memejamkan mata selama 2 jam saja. Aku minta maaf dan mohon pengertiannya Tenten," Tenten masih diam. Lidahnya itu terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah ataupun dua patah kata. Shino masih tetap memegang tangan Tenten karena belum mendapatkan persetujuan dari Tenten boleh tidur atau tidak. Shino yang sudah sangat di ambang batas mengantuknya pun menarik Tenten agar duduk disofa dan dengan bodohnya Tenten pun mengikuti Shino karena ia masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian sekarang ini.

Yes.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Shino berhasil mengguncang hati perempuan kuat disampingnya. Bagaimana tidak terguncang, Shino dengan tiba-tiba tidur dipangkuan Tenten.

Apa kabar dengan Tenten?..

Ia berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Oke Tenten. Sadar lah," ia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari khayalan yang sekarang ini menimpa dirinya. Tenten mulai mengguncangkan badan Shino dengan gerakan pelan.

"Shino," panggil Tenten dengan pelan. Ia takut jika nanti anak yang kata Shino bernama Yuta itu bangun.

"Shino-kun, bangunlah."

Shino hanya berdehem tapi tanpa ada gerakan akan bangun. Tenten yang sudah tidak nyaman dengan detak jantung iramanya pun menepuk pipi Shino sekarang ini.

"Hem," jawaban dari Shino yang ketigakalinya.

"Bangunlah."

Barulah sekarang ada tanda-tanda pergerakan Shino. Bukannya bergerak menandakan akan bangun dari aksi tidurnya dipaha Tenten. Ia malahan bangun melepaskan sepatu misinya dan tertidur kembali di paha Tenten. Sekarang malah ia tidur dengan posisi memeluk pinggang Tenten.

Oke baiklah.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyebalkan bagi Tenten karena ia tidak bisa mengatur irama jantunganya dengan baik.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **TWO MONTH (hhibin)**

 **TENTEN X SHINO. A**

 **GENRE: ?**

 **RATING: T**

 **NOTE: TYPO DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI KEJELEKANNYA YA**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut 2 orang yang saat ini masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Tenten yang memang tidak tidur dari tadi malam hanya diam duduk disofa yang sama. Terlebih lagi orang yang sekarang ini masih tidur dipangkuannya masih tidur, bahkan masih belum menandakan akan bangun sekalipun. Penyebab Tenten tidak tidur sama sekali adalah ia sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang sangat menyebalkan sekali dari semalam dan sekarang ini malah mulai ada tanda-tanda kantuk menyerang. Tenten yang sadar jika sekarang ia sudah mulai mengantuk pun membangunkan Shino.

"Shino."

Belum ada jawaban. Tenten pun mencobanya lagi.

"Aburame Shino, bangunlah."

"10 menit lagi aku bangun," jawab Shino dengan mata yang masih tertutup pulas Ia bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Tenten. Tenten yang sekarang detak jantungnya sudah normal kembali walaupun sekarang pipinya yang panas berusaha membangunkan Shino lagi

"Aku bilang bangun Shino! kau membuat detak jantungku kembali tidak beraturan!" teriak Tenten dengan kesal. Shino yang mulai kebrisikan dengan teriakan Tenten perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka matanya.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah, wajah Tenten tepat didepan wajahnya. Segera saja Shino bangun dan..

 _Bugh._

Wajahnya dengan wajah Tenten beradu hingga mengakibatkan kemerahan didahi mereka masing-masing. Kedua orang ini langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Shino segera bangun dari sofa dan Tenten bergerak kekanan kiri tidak beraturan karena benturan yang sangat keras itu.

"Kau itu menyebalkan dari semalam Shino!!" teriak Tenten kesal bercampur marah. Bagaimana tidak marah, dari semalam pria dihadapannya itu membuat dirinya menjadi orang bodoh dengan tidak tidur semalaman akibat mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan dan sekarang, ia bangun malah membuat benturan yang keras didahinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja Tenten," jawab Shino seadanya. Ia juga masih mengelus-elus dahinya yang terbentur barusan. Itu merupak benturan yang sangat sakit sekali bagi Shino karena ia baru pertama kalinya berbenturan dengan seorang teman apalagi teman wanita.

"Apanya yang tidak sengaja. Jelas-jelas aku ini didepanmu, kenapa kau bangun tiba-tiba?!" ucap Tenten kesal.

"Lagi juga kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada didepanku?"

Tenten yang mendengar ucapan Shino barusan menatap Shino dengan tidak percaya. Ia bangun dari sofa dan berdiri dihadapan Shino, Shino yang melihat Tenten kali ini untuk pertama kalinya deg-degan.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba aneh. Kenapa kau semalam tiba-tiba menarik tanganku agar duduk disofa, dan kau dengan tidak permisinya main berbaring saja dipangkuanku. Memangnya kau pikir pahaku ini bantal yang seenaknya kau tiduri?!!!"

"Kaasan."

Baru Shino ingin menjawab kata-kata Tenten yang tidak masuk akal, ia mendengar suara anak laki-laki memanggil Tenten. Tenten yang merasa dipanggil pun mendekat kearah anak tersebut.

"Iya apa sayang?"

"Yuta ingin pipis," jawab Yuta dengan tangan yang memeggangi bagian bawahnya.

"Ah oke. Ayo biar Tousan yang mengantarmu," Anak itu mengangguk mengerti ia mulai merenggangkan tangannya bermaksud minta digendong oleh Tenten. Tenten yang mengerti pun menggendongnya, ia berjalan kearah Shino.

"Dia ingin pipis. Kau saja yang antar, kalian kan sama-sama pria."

"Iya, ayo sini," Shino pun berusaha mengambil Yuta yang sekarang ini berada dipelukan Tenten. Untuk pertama kalinya, anak ini tidak mau digendong oleh Shino. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tenten. Tenten yang sadar anak ini tambah mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersembunyi dileher Tenten pun bingung.

"Katanya Yuta ingin pipis kan?" Yuta mengangguk tanpa menatap Tenten dan Shino.

"Yasudah Tousan yang temani Yuta pipis y-"

"Dia bukan Tousan Yuta. Yuta ingin Tousan hiks."

Terdengar suara sesegukan diakhir kalimatnya. Shino yang mendengar hal barusan tidak percaya, bukannya anak ini selalu menganggap Shino dan Tenten itu orang tuanya dari awal. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak menganggap Shino sebagai orang tuanya? lebih tepatnya sebagai Tousannya.

 **Two Month**

Suara tawa Tenten pagi ini nyaris membuat Shino meruntukki sifat bodohnya semalam. Tenten masih dengan tawanya menyuapi bubur yang dibawakan oleh Shino beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hanya gara-gara kacamata, kau tidak dianggap Tousan? Hahahahha.. Kasiannya."

"Sudahlah Tenten. Itu kan tidak lucu," Shino berusaha menutupi rasa malunya akibat insiden tadi pagi. Lagi juga kenapa ia bisa dengan cerobohnya melepaskan kacamata didepan orang yang tidak terlalu ia kenal?

"Benarkah? Itu sangat lucu. Lagi juga kau itu memang aneh semalam, tau-tau menarikku dan memelukku. Kau itu kenapa? Kau sakit hem?"

Tenten langsung saja meletakan bubur itu di kasur. Ia memegang kening Shino dan menyamakan dengan suhu di bokongnya.

"Wah benar kau sakit. Buktinya suhunya sama, hahaha."

Shino langsung saja mengambil bubur yang tadi diletakkan Tenten dan menyuapi Tenten dengan cepat. Ia jadi merasa tambah malu dengan ejekan-ejekan yang dikeluarkan Tenten terus sedari tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau itu makan, jangan banyak bicara," ia menyuapi Tenten lagi beberapa kali hingga penuh dimulut Tenten.

"Nah beginikan lebih baik," ucap Shino dengan senyumannya. Ia merasa puas melihat hasil karyanya yang mengangumkan. Tenten yang diperlakukan Shino seperti ini, berusaha menelan bubur tersebut dan menyisahkannya sedikit didalam mulutnya. Ia punya rencana khusus untuk membalas Shino.

 _Burr._

Ia menyemburkan sisa bubur yang ada dimulutnya kewajah Shino. Shino yang tidak bisa memprediksi hal tersebut tidak bisa menghindarinya, ia sekarang ini hanya bisa menampakan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tenten yang melihat ekspresi Shino barusan pun tertawa kemenangan, dan anak yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka juga ikut tertawa.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan," ucapan anak itu langsung disambut tawa lagi dari Tenten.Ternyata, pikirannya sama dengan anak ini. Shino yang mendapat semburan bubur dari Tenten pun memakan buburnya lagi dan balik menyemburkan kearah Tenten.

 _Burr._

Tenten yang mendapat semburan tadi pun sama, hanya bisa diam tanpa ekspresi

"Hahahaha," anak ini tertawa bahagia melihat adegan sembur-menyembur dari dua makhluk ini.

Tanpa Tenten dan Shino sadari, anak ini mengikuti kejahilan Tenten yang dilakukan pada Shino sebelumnya. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya didahi Tenten Shino dan menyamakannya dengan suhu bokongnya.

"Kalian beldua sakit."

Ucapan barusan langsung disambut tawa meledak dari Tenten dan Shino bersamaan. Anak yang menjadi misinya pun ikut tertawa tanpa tau apa yang ditertawakan. Jika kedua orang tuanya tertawa bahagia, ia juga sama kan akan mengikuti jejak dari orang tuanya yaitu tertawa bahagia.

"Kau senang?" pertanyaan Shino disela-sela tawanya bersama Tenten. Tenten pun berhenti tertawa dan memandang dua orang ini dengan serius.

"Hem," anak ini mengangguk mantap. Tenten tersenyum bahagia.

"Baguslah jika kau senang," Tenten mengelus pucuk rambut anak ini dengan lembut. Beberapa menit hening, baru Tenten teringat pertanyaan semalam yang belum sempat ia tanyakan dengan Shino.

"Ah iya. Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini dari semalam, memangnya benar anak ini namanya Yuta?"

Shino yang semulai menatap Yuta pun menatap Tenten, "Iya benar. Aku mengintrogasinya ketika dikedai takoyaki dan dango. Dia bilang namanya Yuta, dan ia tinggal bersama dengan kita disebuah desa yang berbeda-beda terus."

"Maksudmu, orang tuanya yang asli?"

Shino mengangguk. Ia sekarang menyuapi Yuta bergantian dengan Tenten.

"Yuta bilang, kita berdua ini memanglah ayah dan Ibunya. Aku penasaran, apa benar wajahnya mirip dengan kita?" Shino menatap langit-langit rumah sakit, menerawang. Apa benar jika wajahnya mirip dengan mereka?

"Iya sama aku juga," Tenten pun mengambil tisu yang tidak jauh darinya, ia juga memberikannya pada Shino. Tenten perlahan mengelap wajahnya, Shino pun juga sama.

 **Tbc**


End file.
